Vice Presidency of Selina Meyer
Selina Meyer served as the 47th Vice President of the United States from 2013 to 2016, during the Stuart Hughes administration. Campaign In the 2012 Democratic primaries, Maryland Senator Selina Meyer decided to run for President. Mike McLintock was the one who ran her failed campaign. According to the Veep intro, Selina did very well in New Hampshire but did poorly on Super Tuesday. In the primaries, she lasted until at least Oregon. After ultimately losing in the primaries, Selina accepted the role of running mate for Stuart Hughes. According to Mike, the two biggest mistakes of her primary campaign was "she looked tired and the hat. The hat hurt us". The two biggest mistakes according to Dan were that "she spent too much time in New Hampshire and the attack ads in Oregon came up way too soon. It made you look mean before you had to be mean." According to Selina, she spoke in favor of immigration amnesty all throughout the primary campaign. In the general election campaign, Selina became bitter with Hughes' senior strategist Kent Davison, primarily for forcing Selina to appear more familial with her ex-husband Andrew, including a trip going river rafting, where Selina at night had to hear "Andrew banging that skank on the riverbank". Hughes and Meyer ultimately won the election. On election night, Davison put Andrew on stage, with Selina angry because "it was her night". Hughes and Meyer were both sworn in on January 20, 2013. Timeline 2013 * January 20, 2013: Selina Meyer is sworn in as the 47th Vice President of the United States. * January 21, 2013: Selina Meyer is publicly sworn in as the 47th Vice President of the United States. * Fall 2013: Selina drafts the Clean Jobs Bill, only for it to get rejected by the President. * November 2013: Selina launches her Get Moving program. 2014 * November 4, 2014: The Uzbek Hostage Crisis begins. * November 2014: Selina goes to North Carolina for Hughes' "Listen to Rural America" tour. 2015 * January 6, 2015: The Uzbek Hostage Crisis ends. * January 2015: Selina travels to Helsinki to finalize a deal with Finland. * March 2015: The United States government shuts down. * April 2015: Selina learns that Hughes will not seek re-election. * October 18, 2015: Selina announces her presidential campaign. * December 2015: Selina goes to London to commemorate 100 years since World War I. 2016 * January 23, 2016: Selina, while campaigning for the New Hampshire primary, is informed that Hughes will step down as President. * January 24, 2016: As Selina is sworn in as President, her Vice Presidency comes to an end. Clean Jobs Initiative Early in her first year as Vice President, Selina wants the implementation of a Clean Jobs commission to be her legacy, which would place sanctions on polluters and provide tax breaks for the good guys. Senator Andrew Doyle wants Selina to keep oil guys off the Clean Jobs task force in exchange for his sponsorship of the reform bill, another piece of legislation she wants to push through. Selina, trying to put a positive spin on her promise to Sen. Doyle, knows she's already agreed to put an oil guy on the task force. She wants her team to find a way to unsay what she said. Dan suggests putting an ex-oil guy on the task force. They ultimately decide on Chuck Furnham. Mike is dragging his feet with the announcement about putting ex-oil guy Chuck Furnham on the Clean Jobs Task Force. A betrayed Sen. Doyle goes ballistic over the pick of Chuck Furnham for the task force. Selina confides to her nominee that the announcement may happen today, while Senator Hallowes complains that Chuck isn't oily enough. When oil's Sidney Purcell vociferously confirms this, Mike tries to keep Chuck quiet in the bathroom. It's too late; he's already leaked the news. At a remembrance for the late Senator Reeves, word comes that President Hughes, bowing to oil pressure, wants Sidney Purcell on the clean jobs task force - thus shredding the Veep's credibility. Master manipulator Dan steps into action, offering Purcell an unofficial back channel to the Veep, then congratulating Sen. Doyle for pushing Furnham out and getting the much oilier Purcell in the bargain. Doyle is flummoxed and eats crow to get Chuck Furnham back on the task force. Amy and Selina spend a night drafting a version of the bill, but is worried that Hughes' support for Clean Jobs is waning because he has been avoiding confrontation. The following day, Dan and Mike play devil's advocate on the clean jobs bill. Dan argues that blue-collar Americans will be wiped out if the bill passes - labeling the legislation "class genocide." Mike's chief criticism is that he didn't fully understand it But all the prepping, re-drafting and Jonah-romancing comes to naught when Hughes decides the fiscal responsibility bill is priority #1 - dropping five pieces of responsibility, including Clean Jobs. Selina fumes at being so caught off guard. Amy and Mike oppose Dan's idea of having a sympathetic senator add the best parts of the clean-jobs legislation to an amendment on the fiscal responsibility bill. It would be disloyal. Dan claims Sen. Macauley is sponsoring the amendment anyway, so Selina wouldn't be stabbing the President in the back. A trip to Paris is postponed when the Veep must cast the deciding vote on the Macauley Amendment. If the bill passes, the meat of the Veep's clean-jobs policy would be enacted. Selina wants to vote her conscience but doesn't know what that is. Dan hates the policy but says vote for it and back your own agenda. Amy wants her to vote against their pet project because the President doesn't want it. When the vote on the amendment in the Senate ties, Selina votes against the amendment, backing the President but discarding everything she was worked for and believes. Uzbek Hostage Crisis In the 2014 midterms, President Hughes' notices that Selina has a 0.9% lead over him campaign-wise; as a result, he gives her more authority in foreign policy, starting with a Hostage Crisis in Uzbekistan. As the hostage crisis unfolds, the hostages are returned safely, except for a marine who loses his leg. A State Department whistleblower later leaks that one of the hostages was a spy, endangering the lives of the other hostages who were not. While President Hughes knew about it, Selina did not. To distract from the spy story, POTUS rejects Selina's budget deals and the Government shuts down, and POTUS blames Selina. With Selina's image growing more and more toxic, a lot of the staff begins looking for other job offers for a Plan B. Selina does an interview with Janet Ryland, who keeps on insisting if she knew anything about the spy. Jonah later announces that the Government shutdown is over. With the interview doing nothing to rehab Selina's image, Dan tells her to do something bold soon. Selina then reveals that she had knowledge that one of the spies was a hostage and apologizes on behalf of the administration, which boosts her favorability. Succession Main article: Inauguration of Selina Meyer In January 2016, months after announcing he would not run for re-election, Hughes resigned to take care of his sick wife, who had attempted suicide one month earlier. Sitting Vice President Selina Meyer was in New Hampshire at the time, campaigning for the New Hampshire primary, which she would lose days later. Upon finding out that Hughes was resigning, Meyer was flown back to D.C. Category:Selina Meyer